


Ripe for the Taking

by Anonymous



Series: Of Animals and Men [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Bedelia still tries, Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, Chilton Being an Asshole, Hannibal isn't as rude, Kidnapped Will Graham, M/M, Mentions of Omega Mills, Mentions of Sex Trafficking Omegas, Mentions of past abuse, More Additional Info in the Author's Note, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Human Hannibal Lecter, Non-Human Will Graham, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Will, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Hannibal, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, per the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "Knot Me, Please")</p><p>Will is pregnant with his and Hannibal's first litter. It's much more dramatic than it makes out to be.</p><p>(Not Beta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe for the Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. Help me.
> 
> So, since I'm unaware if I can reply to comments or not anonymously, here are some responses to some questions that have been sent or will be sent my way:
> 
> \- Hannibal and Will aren't exactly human, nor are they officially animals. They look like their regular selves. Picture them as feral, if need be. However, I picture them to be this weird humanoid type creature that is slightly shorter than the average human, but they retain a lot of animal-like qualities. They can also understand English and talk to one another, however, they cannot communicate with humans.
> 
> \- I aimed for having them behave like dogs, but they came out like cats too. I suppose this has to do with me being a serial offender with owning felines. That makes them a mix, then. Like foxes.
> 
> \- Gestation for omegas is slightly shorter than the average nine to ten month period humans have, and can have multiple pups at one time. Hence the use of litter.
> 
> \- Pups are also treated like _actual_ pups, meaning that they are given away once they are deemed ready. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your love and support! I appreciate it greatly.

Heavy.

That’s the one word Will would use to describe being a few months pregnant.

His once sleek form is virtually gone, replaced with the softer folds that having to eat for what feels like eight plus creates. He worries sometimes, as he’s bending over to eat the extra portions Bedelia has laid out for him, if he’ll eventually outgrow his collar— if he’ll soon overlap the sides of his bed. It’s a worry he tells Hannibal of every day, but if anything else, Hannibal was at least honest when he said he’d love to see this turnout.

Ninety-percent of the time, Hannibal will follow and overlook Will. It’s gone as far as Bedelia excusing Hannibal during her various parties, because he’s apparently more apt on watching over his expecting omega than trying to please guests as he usually did. In fact, the alpha often takes care of Will, bringing him treats and other things whenever he can— fetching and providing. It’s a version of him that makes the former pale in comparison, and Will can’t complain.

About that, at least.

Now that he’s pregnant, everything is awful. He often gets cramps and has to stretch his legs right before he’s winded, his lowered belly making everything harder to accomplish. It gets to the point where even Hannibal’s pen — one that’s larger in both size and height — gets to be too cramped for Will’s liking, forcing him to sleep on the study’s futon with the alpha most nights. It only gets worse now that Will can’t hide under things like he used to as well, and now, whenever Bedelia has guests, they like to find him and praise him for the wonderful pups he’s giving them, and god— if that doesn’t make him feel insignificant in the slightest.

A hole— that’s what he is. Something to breed and fatten up as though he were an intended Thanksgiving turkey taken into the fold post-Halloween. 

He tells Hannibal this, but at the same time, they both know Will doesn’t mean it. He’s just so hormonal and achy, and he often even growls at clouds when they cast a shadow when he’s sunning himself. 

If anything, truthfully, Will is the happiest he’s ever been. Between the mood swings and the prattling from strangers, Will often finds himself purring. It’s a rare sound— one an omega makes only when they are at their most content. Hannibal practically preened for weeks after he walked in on Will purring in the study, stretched out with his middle ballooning forth with their litter.

Bedelia is happy with the progress, both with Will and his pregnancy. She’s about as prideful as Hannibal is, even though she didn’t do more than feed and introduce them to one another…

But still, Will is well off and relaxed for the most part.

That is, until Bedelia takes him to the vet.

Dr. Chilton— Will doesn’t like him. No, not one bit. Even when he was doing an ultrasound on Will’s stomach, the whole time making Will growl at him lowly. There was something about the man — Will didn’t know what exactly — that bothered him. Maybe it was that hint of something behind his smile when Bedelia came in with Will, but still.

“Everything seems to be going along perfectly,” Chilton had praised, and he had grinned like he had again at Will, “What a fine omega you acquired, especially from one that was rescued from a mill.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you mind if I do a physical once-over? It’s not exactly required, but I want to make sure that there’s isn’t a single possibility of something going wrong.”

Bedelia nodded, “That’s fine. I was told he was in good health, but I never got the opportunity before his first heat to get him examined. Afraid he was too skittish at the time.”

“Rescues usually are,” Chilton says, and Will stiffens as he feels the doctor maneuver him onto his back— legs spread and his belly weighing him down, “I’m surprised he’s doing so well. Some lose their first litter due to stress.”

Will wants to bare his teeth at the man, but Bedelia expects good out of him— that, and he wants the best for his pups. He wouldn’t jeopardize anything over them.

“Hannibal is doing a good job at keeping him fed and relaxed. Apart from being occasionally moody, this is the best he’s ever been.”

“Pregnancy is important for omegas who are in cycle,” Chiltion explains, hand running over Will’s belly to feel around, pushing down on it— an odd feeling, “It grounds them.”

Bedelia hums, but says nothing more. She’s too busy watching Chilton feel about Will— his upper hips, his inner thighs. Thankfully, he only _looks_ at Will’s hole.

“No damage from his first mating, I see.”

“I made sure to prep him with a toy before Hannibal aided him.”

Chilton nods, “I often have many omegas come in with injuries sustained by ignorant owners. I’m happy you’ve paid attention and readied him for Hannibal’s knot. Had you skipped that step, we’d be in a very different boat indeed.”

God— Will just wants to go home.

“All done,” Chilton concludes after a few more moments of touches, “I must say, Bedelia, this will be a _fine_ litter.”

“I want nothing but the best for either of them,” she smiles, and she helps right Will before unclipping his leash from the examination table, “Thank you, Dr. Chilton. I’m assuming we’ll be seeing each other in a month or two?”

Chilton smiles at Will, and there it is again, “Oh, you might see me sooner than you think.”

It made Will stiffen before Bedelia led him out.

**———**

When Will finally arrived home, Hannibal was the most out of character Will has ever seen him. He was whining, sniffing around Will in upset as Bedelia chuckled.

“Just went for a check-up, Hannibal. Will and the pups are doing just fine.”

Hannibal made another noise, brushing up against Will as he rumbled.

Will purred back, a short, clipped sound, but it did as intended. Hannibal calmed some and huffed, reigning himself back together as he nudged Will.

_Come with me. You smell odd and I don’t like it._

Will snorts, but follows along, albeit somewhat slower. He’s huffing and panting by the time they reach the nest Bedelia had made for Will, nothing more than a collection of soft, old blankets that Hannibal made sure smelled of him.

_Before you settle down, I want to remark you. I don’t want whatever scent you’re carrying muddling everything._

_Fine,_ Will resolves, sitting down and breathing in deeply to not appear as winded, _Do as you please, alpha._

Hannibal is cheeky at that, but he makes sure to go and rub around Will as to remark his mate before Will can make a remark about it.

Eventually, after parading Will and covering him in his pheromones, Hannibal relents and nods.

_You’re good._

Will stands, making sure to bump into Hannibal affectionately before he places himself in the nest, all the while purring and making sure Hannibal knows he is happier here than he was at the vet.

 _Sleep, little one,_ Hannibal murmurs, curling up behind his mate once he stills, _You have much ahead of you._

Will didn’t want to think what that entitled, but he closed his eyes and did as his alpha requested.

**———**

He was enormous now, and god— did he ever want his slimmer self back. He felt too robust, always bumping into things since he wasn’t accustomed to his much wider girth. Hannibal often ghosted him, making sure Will wasn’t going to topple over or get stuck in anything— after all, it had happened once before when Will was scared by a falling vase he’d unknowingly bumped into, and he tried to hide under the couch again. 

Bedelia thinks it’s charming though, telling Will that pregnancy makes him look elegant. Will doesn’t care though— after all, a blimp has no grace whatsoever, nor any aesthetically pleasing attributes. Yet, despite this opinion of himself, everyone is gushing over Will. The guests Bedelia have over comment on how well Hannibal must’ve bred Will, or they make comments on Will’s fertility that make the omega long for his spot under the couch, if only he could fit.

Hannibal, however, is probably the most doting. Will often wakes up to Hannibal cleaning his stomach, a deep rumble apparent as his pups kick against the gentle laps of his tongue. Will often finds Hannibal eyeing him hungrily as well— just like he had when Will was awaiting his first heat. Ripe; soft. That’s apparently how Hannibal likes him.

One night, after finishing both his _and_ Hannibal’s meals, Will trudges into the study where his nest resides, huffing along as his belly pulls him down into the blankets. He gets a few moments of bathing in, but of course it’s restricted. Will is so big now he can barely clean his upper torso, his belly protruding so much he can’t manage to bend around to lick himself anywhere else. It makes him feel dirtier — sloppier — and he longs for Bedelia to give him a bath again.

_Need some assistance, little one? Or is that term too far from the truth now?_

Will lifts his head to see Hannibal’s red irises in the dark. It makes a fond look appear on the omega’s face.

_Hello, Hannibal._

The alpha pads forward, his eyes lurid in the dark as he approaches. Will lays and stretches out, too tired and sore from exertion to truly care for holding himself up any longer.

_I must say, Will, you look absolutely delicious now._

_Still hold appeal, do I?_ Will jokes, _And to think, for a while I thought I was disgusting._

Hannibal growls in disagreement, _Never, Will. If anything, you seem more like **mine** now that you’re so plump with my litter._

Will’s cheeks heat, _I would like to think it’s because I’m eating everything, honestly. I’m surprised you haven’t starved, with me stealing your food all the time… The pups are just— they’re so **hungry.**_

The alpha stops right at Will’s lower half, eying where his pups stretch Will’s form round and taught, _Pregnancy suits you. You are if not more appealing now._

_Even when I can’t bathe myself properly?_

_It hinders nothing for me. In fact, how about I help out with that problem?_

Will yips gratefully at his mate, _Oh yes, please. I feel quiet grungy. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to clean myself right._

_Then I will be sure to be thorough._

Will feels Hannibal’s tongue rub along the bottom of his bump, the sensation ticklish as he cleans. Will nearly jolts from the sensitivity, but Hannibal works as he promised— thoroughly. However, he’s also quick, getting each inch of skin there before he begins to move to Will’s inner thighs.

_Thank you, Hannibal. I’ve needed this for a while. It’s been unbearable._

Hannibal noses at the skin there while he replies, _Has it now?_

_Oh yes. I never thought that one day I’d be so heavy with a litter I’d be unable to take care of myself, and even then most alphas weren’t allowed to stay with omegas once they bred them. I’m really lucky that you’re here._

Hannibal rumbles, and Will relaxes back into the nest, ready for sleep. Hannibal’s cleaning is easing him into a nice slumber— that is, until he feels Hannibal’s tongue lap at his hole.

 _You’re cleaning me there too?_ Will asks sleepily, _You don’t have to if you don’t want to..._

 _Oh I want to, Will,_ Hannibal’s eyes are vivid from between Will’s parted legs, _You need this, after all._

_I suppose you’re right. It’s been a while._

Hannibal hums, closing back in, _Far too long, yes._

Will settles again, wondering if his poor hygiene has been noticeable after that statement. Well, it’s not his fault, really. He can’t help that—

Will jolts as Hannibal’s tongue breeches him somewhat, and he yips in surprise.

Hannibal pulls back slightly, giving Will some time to school himself.

_What— Was that an accident?_

_No._

Well, at least he’s honest, _Are you— what are you trying to do right now?_

_Pleasure you._

_Oh…_

Will doesn’t know quite what to say. If alphas have ever done anything with omegas outside of heat, Will’s never heard of it. He’s just— this was completely unexpected.

_I thought you were bathing me…_

_Will, you smell absolutely **ripe.** I’ve tried to hold myself back, but I cannot any longer. After your visit with the vet, I couldn’t bear the thought of letting this finite moment pass. I want to pleasure you, Will. I want to fuck you and feel how well my knot has bred you— how tighter you’ve gotten since you’re heavy with my pups. I want to hear you tell me how it feels to weighed down and fucked._

Will’s mouth is parted, a soft breath escaping him. He hadn’t imagined Hannibal being this— well, whatever this is. 

_I— Hannibal, I’m not— I’m not sure of what to do._

_Feel, Will— feel everything and tell me about it,_ he rumbles, _I want to know how much you like being bred full and fucked by me._

Will swallows, but before he can do or say anything else, Hannibal is back on him.

To say that it’s been a while is an understatement. It’s probably been a little over half-a-year since Will had his heat, and wow— that’s—

Will whines, wanting to cant his hips higher but being unable to. His belly pins him down, makes him lie still as he feels Hannibal’s tongue work in and out of him. It all feels so strange and foreign to him.

Besides being in heat that one time, Will hasn’t done anything sexual during his lifetime, and like he mentioned before, he’s never heard of an alpha doing anything with their omega outside of a heat. So this right now is both overwhelming and unusual for Will, but he powers through it, allowing Hannibal to lick at his hole as he feels something begin to leak out of it.

 _Am— Am I wet?_ Will asks.

 _Slick, as though you were in heat again,_ Hannibal murmurs in awe, _Omegas still produce it no matter the circumstance._

 _I thought I only made it when I was in heat,_ the omega whimpers.

_Heats are when you are at a peak in fertility— the apt moment for you to be knotted and bred. However, there can be couplings outside of them, and they can still result in pregnancy. Hence your slick production being continuous._

Will pauses, _Oh… I didn’t know that…_

Hannibal peaks up, running his cheek on the inside of Will’s thigh, _I find your obliviousness admirable._

Will wants to grunt something else, but he feels a length other than Hannibal’s tongue press in his hole before he can get a peep out in that regard. He does moan though, low and heavy and heated as Hannibal drapes over him. Will notices that the alpha has to spread himself over Will’s belly appropriately, and if that doesn’t tell the omega how large he’s gotten—

 _Look so plump, Will,_ Hannibal growls, somehow managing to get his mouth near Will’s neck, his teeth occasionally gracing over Will’s skin, _Had I known how well you’d look full of my pups and stuck on my cock, then I would’ve bred you the day you came here._

Will shivers, feeling Hannibal’s tongue now lave over the pale column of his neck, only to be hindered by the collar Bedelia had on him. The bell tinkles innocently, not even suggesting all that’s happening— if Bedelia hears it from wherever she may be in the house, she’d more than likely assume Will was merely repositioning himself in his nest. 

_You look like you’re owned—_ Hannibal continues, seemingly unaware to Will’s thought processes as he buries his hardened cock into the omega, _—like you’re **mine.**_

 _Yes!_ Will exhales hotly, spreading his legs as best he can to allow Hannibal to bury his cock deeper into him, _All yours, alpha…_

Hannibal growls, his teeth seizing some amount of free flesh on Will’s neck. The omega rocks down onto the alpha’s cock as best as he can, his belly stalling him mostly. It’s a fine sensation to Will— being weighed down and fucked as Hannibal described it. The mass of his belly has him feeling every minute centimeter of Hannibal’s length, and how each and every single bit of it moves inside of him.

 _Can— can feel you,_ Will whimpers, tears at his eyes from how overstimulated he feels all at once, _God, can feel **everything.**_

And Hannibal is coming, deep pulses that shudder through Will. He can feel Hannibal’s come collect, pooling and filling him further, the sensation of being the fullest he’s ever been making him shoot ropes over Hannibal’s stomach.

By the time he comes down, panting and purring all the same, Hannibal has gone back to cleaning Will, his own rumble mirroring the omega’s contentment.

**———**

Being eight months along is unbearable. If Will thought it was bad before, he was wrong. Now, his joints ache when he wakes and if he lays down to long, and being so tired and hefty, that means he’s achy often. He also feels irritable whenever Hannibal comes near, and he doesn’t question why he growls at the alpha to stay away anymore. All he knows is that pregnancy hurts and Hannibal is responsible, so fuck him.

But then again, some moments, Will is increasingly lonely. He supposes that it’s because he’s at the end of his term, and that he’s expecting to see his pups running around in only a few weeks. He’s grown fond of his fancy, and he wishes that it can all be over and done with. 

He gets his wish though, but at a bad time. Like his heat that seems eons since past, he wakes up to pain. Except this isn’t a level he felt during his heat— no, it’s not an emptiness he can’t seem to sate, it’s a compressing feeling that makes him want to feel _vacant_. He whines in agony, feeing a sharp twist around his hips, and he looks down to see where he must’ve wet himself during the night.

Either way, it can’t happen now— no, not when Hannibal and Bedelia are both gone on a walk at the moment.

Will can’t— he can’t do this on his own. He’s just an omega — a pregnant, in-labor omega — and he doesn’t know a damn thing like always. If he’s to deliver his pups right here, right now, surely they’ll end up dead.

“Calm down, you need a little stress as possible.”

Will’s head snaps up, his bell ringing in the silence as his eyes meet Chilton’s. He bares his teeth, growling in warning until another wave of pain brings him back down to reality— to his vulnerable state. He couldn’t even fight off Chilton while heavily pregnant. What makes him think he can do so while _in labor?_

“You’re a good bit into it,” Chilton murmurs, and he comes over, his hands careful as he feels about Will’s stomach, “Guessing by the amount of amniotic fluid you’ve lost since your water broke, I can estimate that you’ve been asleep for the better part of the beginning.”

Will stretches out, his insides feeling as though someone were twisting them around into knots.

“Bedelia will be upset she missed this moment,” he murmurs, petting Will fondly, “but then again, I never intended for her to see it.”

Will yips in pained surprise as Chilton lifts him, blankets and all, out of the study. He can’t see now, the fabrics placed over him enough to cause delirium, Will’s claws hooking on singular strings as he tries to free himself.

“Do calm down, Will. You will find that the birth will go smoothly if you comply with my orders. If you exert yourself in this way, your contractions will be absolutely unbearable. Your best option is to relax and loosen up, that way you’ll avoid complications.”

Will wants to fight — wants to cry for Hannibal — but both options are null at this point. Especially now that the word is growing sluggish.

He just has to wait till Bedelia and Hannibal get home only to realize he’s gone, whenever that may be. The certainty Will has to resolve himself to is that his pups are coming— and they aren’t waiting any longer.

Everything fades to black.

**———**

When Will wakes, he realizes that Chilton must’ve drugged him with something. He hadn’t felt this drowsy since his time in the mill— getting sedated during moves so he’d be too out of it to escape. However, upon realizing his altered state of consciousness, Will also notices just how _empty_ he feels.

Looking down, he sees that his stomach is nearly flat, sans a little paunch from the pregnancy. It’s by far a paled comparison to before, and he whines as he tries to sit up, the world moving violently with him.

“You need to rest, Will,” Chilton murmurs from off to the side, “Any movement will be bad, considering. I’m sure you’re suffering from vertigo currently.”

Will huffs, his breath weighted as his eyes sluggishly try to find the man.

“Your pups are fine— all six of them. Your delivery was a success.”

Will wants to cry out at the luck on that one. At least his pups are okay.

“You’re probably wondering why this is happening,” Chilton murmurs, and it’s then that Will notices he has a pup in his arms, a beautiful little mixture of himself and Hannibal that make Will want to rip out the man’s jugular for even daring to sully them, “You see, I’ve always needed an omega, I just couldn’t afford one. Apparently being a vet, even for the likes of you, doesn’t make you much money. But then Bedelia walks in— bragging about both you _and_ Hannibal— about the wondrous little pups that’s she’s going to get out of you both. Doesn’t help the bitch when she went on and on about Hannibal’s pedigree, either. But now— _now_ I have everything I need. I have connections, you see, _high_ connections. People with single alphas that need pups sired from them. Since you’ve went above and beyond to prove yourself with this litter, they’ll have no qualms about allowing their alphas to breed you come your next available heat.”

Will growls weakly, the prospect repulsing to him.

“You don’t get any say,” Chilton hisses, and he sets the pup down with what Will images are the rest, placed carefully in a nestled bin on a cart, “not now since I finally got you away from that prissy bitch and your first alpha.”

The omega wants to sink his teeth into Chilton’s arm for daring to touch his pups, but before he has the chance, the door bursts open, and Hannibal is roaring as Chilton backs away in surprise. 

Will doesn’t know what’s going on exactly, but he feels Bedelia’s hands on him before he can mentally process she’s there in front of him.

“Oh, Will,” she murmurs, and in the background, Will can hear people shouting and Hannibal growling dangerously, “We got here as fast as we could.”

Will sniffs, still tired and discombobulated as Bedelia gives him a once-over.

“Thankfully you don’t seem hurt,” she sighs in relief.

The commotion behind her stalls, and when Bedelia moves over, Will can see Chilton in cuffs, his angry form getting dragged away as Hannibal snarls after him. The alpha waits until he’s gone, and then instantly, he’s by Will’s side.

_Will, are you alright?_

_Tired, mostly,_ the omega leans his head over the edge of the table, and Hannibal rubs his head along Will’s cheek in gratefulness, _How did you find me?_

_You were chipped while you were at the mill. We were able to find you up until Chilton deactivated it several hours ago, but afterwards I tracked you myself._

Will tilts his head softly, _You did?_

 _I have a keen sense of smell,_ the alpha hurriedly explains, _How are the pups?_

_Fine, from what Chilton told me. He said I had a good delivery._

Hannibal looks relieved, _How many?_

_Six._

“Oh, Hannibal! Look at this!”

Hannibal turns his head to see where Bedelia is over by the cart, cradling the same pup Chilton had held earlier. The alpha is frozen, staring at the pup like he’s completely lost as to what to do.

_Go see them._

Hannibal’s attention darts back to Will, his face uncharacteristically torn as Will snorts with light humor.

_You’ve already found me and I’m fine. Go see the pups._

Hannibal makes sure to give Will a quick lick on the cheek, but afterwards, he’s set on the pups. He cautiously pads forward, sniffing curiously all the while, and only stops advancing when Bedelia leans down with the pup sleeping in her arms.

Will can see the tension in Hannibal’s form, but he nonetheless finishes coming forward, a rumble unlike any Will has heard thus far escaping him. He licks at the pup’s head, making Will purr as he sees the complete, unfiltered joy light up the alpha’s features.

Hannibal turns once more, murmuring, _Thank you, Will…_

Will smiles.

**———**

There comes a time in every parent’s life where they understand their kids are grown and need to leave the nest. Omegas know this better than anything, especially since they’re dealing with their pups more so than anyone else.

 _They’re ready,_ Will says one night to Hannibal, seeing how they’re stumbling around and wrecking the once immaculate study.

The alpha nods solemnly, but understands.

Once Bedelia also deems them set, they get to say a final goodbye to their pups. Hannibal is a little sad to see them go, leaning against Will and watching as the front runners on Bedelia’s pup wish list take their picks and leave. In the end, their pups are given to good homes and owners able to care for them, and it rests easily in Will’s mind when he finds Hannibal staring at the nest longingly.

 _Miss them, don’t you?_ he asks, sitting back down beside his mate.

A small whine escapes Hannibal — a vulnerable noise Will has never heard the alpha make before. He yips back in concern before rubbing against him, giving reassurance.

_I— I didn’t imagine it feeling quite like this…_

_Empty, vacant… A void._

Hannibal doesn’t look up from the unoccupied bedding, _Yes._

_I used to feel the same way in the beginning, you know._

Hannibal turns to look at Will then, some despair apparent on his features, _How did you cope with it?_

 _I had you,_ Will purrs, rubbing up against Hannibal and smirking knowingly as the alpha rumbles, _After all, you did fill it in quiet well._

Hannibal’s eyes are training on the omega, red and hungry, _I did…_

 _So I guess it’s settled then,_ Will murmurs, stepping away a little to position himself in the manner Hannibal taught him all that time ago, _What do you say, alpha? Ready for round two?_

With a smile, Hannibal growls, and approaches.

**Author's Note:**

> We're all in Hell together.


End file.
